


The Way of Time

by Eveenstar



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: AU where RDR2 happened in real life, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Y/N is Dutch's great-granddaughter, bilingual y/n, time traveler!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveenstar/pseuds/Eveenstar
Summary: In 2031, a journal is found. It tells the story of a woman named Y/N L/N, who claims to be a time traveler from 2021. This is the story of her life.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my first time writing a /reader, so go easy on me please! I'll only write in a female pov since it's easier for me.

_Hey, person who’s reading this. I don’t know you. I don’t know how you found my journal. But one thing I know for certain, if you’re reading this, I’m dead. Well, this journal is what I leave behind in this world. My last legacy, my story, my life. I know my time is near as I’m writing this, my lungs are filled with dead flowers and my mind with sweet memories. Remember, stranger, **sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory.** My name is (Y/N) (L/N) , it’ s a pleasure to meet you , reader . _ _There isn’t much time left, I’ll tell you the story of my life. How I met amazing people, my family, and the love of my life. You see, I came from nothing. I had my group, my friends, and we were hunted down by the government. Until one day, this mysterious woman came into my life, saying she was a time traveler and she needed me to fix the past. I thought she was crazy at the beginning, who wouldn’t? Time-traveling? That’s something only crazy folks would say._

  
“Please, Miss (L/N), you have to believe me!”   
“Guys who let the lunatics out of the asylum? C’mon, lady, I don’t have time for this.”

  
_She begged me for days, and I still wouldn’t believe it. Not until a weird golden portal opened in the middle of our hideout and she suddenly came through it, holding a picture on her hand. I thought I would faint at the sight of it. While she kept talking about a “Van der Linde gang”, my friends and I kept gasping and going crazy at the weird portal in the middle of our home. After calming down a bit , the woman said she needed me to go to the past , 1899, and help the gang . I didn’t understand why. I mean, time-traveling only to save a gang? The past stays in the past, why mess with it? Then she proceeded to say “some stories deserve better endings. ” _

  
“I’m sorry, ma’am, but our friend here isn’t going anywhere. She’s our leader. Some stories aren’t always fair with their endings. ”   
“You gotta listen to me, (Y/N), you have to do this.”   
“And why would I? James is right, stories don’t always have good endings.  It’s life.” 

  
_But heavens forbid if that woman was stubborn as hell. She screamed something about how I was his great-granddaughter, and I had to save him._

  
“Who’s great-granddaughter? The fuck? ”   
“You’re Dutch Van der Linde’s great-granddaughter. That’s why I need you. ”   
“I’m sorry, but you aren’t making any sense.” 

  
_Gods, she wouldn’t leave me alone for one second. Until I finally gave in and took a seat next to her. She explained all about time traveling, how if I stayed for more than a year it would kill me and eventually told me all the things I shouldn’t do if I was to save the whole group alive. I started packing my things , (F/N) tried to stop me , and I almost gave in to their pledge , but I was far too stubborn . _

  
“I have a plan, James. Please, trust me on this. ”   
“You have a plan? The government wants to shut out all hacker groups, and you’re time traveling to see your grandpa? ”   
“I promise I ’ll come back for you, alright? It probably won’t take long. Have faith in me.” 

  
_I felt guilty for leaving them behind, every one of them. One small voice inside my head told me to go like it was the right thing to do. The woman gave me a weird shiny blue block thingy and told me to guard it with my life. Apparently, it was used to open a portal to time travel, and if it was destroyed , my way out of 1899 was lost since it was the only one. I only had to think about the year and place, and it would send me there. I was stupid at the time, I should have thought more about that choice. And I found myself regretting it the second my face hit the ground and I heard alerted voices around me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) wakes up in a strange place, surrounded by the faces of those she saw on a old picture. Trying to act as normal as possible, she decides to tell the truth of who she is rather than lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! I have to warn this is my first RDR2 fanfic and I'm still learning how to write the characters. Also, Y/N speaks bits of Italian (as a second language), I'm sorry about that. I'm currently learning Italian and I thought it would be a good way of practicing it. Don't worry, I'll put the translation whenever that happens. Hope you all don't mind!

“What the hell?” 

  
“Is she alright?”

  
“Don't just stand there, help the poor girl!”

  
_I remember waking up in a bed, not soft at all, reminded me of a rock._

  
The rays of the sun made the girl groan and sit on the bed. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around and noticed the strange ambient she was in. A few people walking around, yet none of them noticed she was awake.  The woman got up slowly, swaying on her feet , and took slow steps towards her bag left on the ground , until a small voice startled her. 

  
“Mama, the weird lady is up!”

“Already?”   
(Y/N) sighed, her head up and watching as all the eyes were on her. Her mind was still processing the information from the past hours, time-traveling. Right, right, she knew what to do. At least, what she was supposed to do.  Her body felt different, probably still adjusting to going through a portal , her mouth was dry and she could still taste a bit of dirt on her lips from the fall . 

  
“Hey, lady, you good?” A silvery voice ringed, waking (Y/N) from her thoughts. Looking at the group of people surrounding her. The man wearing a sombrero got closer to her with a cautious look on his face. The girl didn’t answer, the shock beginning to take over her body. Only know did the poor girl realized what she had done.   
“Javier, be careful. She could be… dangerous. ” Another voice coming from behind him said.   
Dangerous? Well, she kinda is, right? Being a skilled hacker and knowing her way on a gun, but that probably wouldn’t serve much in this era. The hacker part, at least. (Y/N) focused on the loud voices coming near them, they were arguing, and probably about her too. 

  
“Why are we keeping her alive, Dutch? The woman came through that shiny golden circle on the sky and you decide to keep her here? ” A blond man waved his arm towards her angrily. (Y/N) recognized him from the old picture the other woman had shown to her; Micah Bell.   
“We can’t just kill her, Micah. We need to hear her first.  ”  The other man , Dutch van der Linde, or the dude with fancy clothes, replied .  Seemingly annoyed by Micah.   
“We have far too many mouths to feed already. We can’t have another one. ” A feminine harsh voice announced. “ Who comes through something like that in the middle of nowhere? In our camp? She’s dangerous. ”  
The woman let out a heavy and annoyed sigh. Crossing her arms and looking to the gang, with her brows furrowed. She wouldn’t let them talk like that about her like she wasn’t there. Everyone quickly looked at her.  
“If you let me explain myself first before any of you open your mouths.” (Y/N) could see the surprised look on a few faces, but an angry one on the others. Maybe having an attitude wouldn’t do her any good here, probably should get rid of that before causing any problems amongst the gang. After all, she needed to gain their trust.

  
“I’m sorry, Miss…?”   
“(L/N).” “I’m sorry, Miss (L/N), they can be quite suspicious about strange folks. Of course, we’ll let you explain yourself after… that. ” Dutch spoke softly with an educated tune, being the calmest and reasonable of them all. The girl took a few steps back, stumbling on her words a few times, even mumbling in Italian. Everyone’s eyes were on her like hawks, most of them curious but suspicious. It wasn’t hard to understand them, a random woman popping out of a hole on the sky dressed weirdly would any person be suspicious and probably very shocked. 

  
(Y/N) was taking too long. Hearing a click of the tongue made her straighten up and fixing her eyes on the wanted gang. “Well, err, I am… from the future-“   
“The future?! I can’t listen to that bullshit! ” Micah replied almost immediately. 

“Shut the fuck up I’m talking!” The sudden shout made their eyes widen a bit, but she could still hear a few mumbled laughs on the background. “As I was saying, I came from the future. I’m from 2021. Someone sent me here to… help you all before a big tragedy takes place. ”   
After seconds of shocked nonbelieving silence, a few loud voices were heard around. Mostly because they didn’t believe one single word she’d just said, others were questioning why Dutch decided to let her live and how they should just throw her on the river. But, one of the girls slowly approached her, more calmly.   
“Why you?” The young brown-hair freckled woman asked, one of her brows up in a questioning way. She sounded so gentle when she spoke. 

  
_I adored Mary-Beth. I think she was the kindest and most gentle member of the Van der Linde gang. _

  
“Oh. Well, you see…. ” (Y/N) gazed hesitantly to Dutch for the first time. He was watching her with his arms crossed, with a heavy brooding expression and eyes narrowed.  The leader was wearing a black and red vest with a blue and white pinstripe shirt, with gold chains on his vest , with a smart black jacket and a black hat.  He was taller than her and stronger;  with a thick , black mustache and soul patch under his lips , he also has dark black , slick backed hair that curls at the end .  Taking a mental note on his appearance, he seemed far more intimidating in real life. 

  
_I recall thinking “Damn, is that my great-grandpa? He’s hot. ”. But in a serious note, he seemed to be so cold-hearted but at the same time, kind and trustworthy. He did look like a gentleman. He was an outlaw, and well, I guess it does run on the family._

  
What was she doing? Why did she take the stupid decision on going back to the past just because someone didn’t like how this gang’s fate ended? Many, many lives didn’t have a happy ending too. So why change only theirs? (Y/N) was already regretting the foolish decision she took, but hey, she still had that block thing to go back. Nothing was lost yet, she just had to justify herself and get the hell out of there before they decide to kill her or worse.   
Hearing a forced cough woke the girl from her thoughts. Feeling embarrassed when she noticed she had been staring at him this whole time. Good, just wonderful. 

  
“I’m Dutch’s… great-granddaughter. ” The words merely escape her lips and heavens, how she felt like throwing herself out of a cliff after it. A burst of loud laughter was heard, coming from some of the men. A great joke, yes, that’s what this was. They didn’t believe her, not without proof, and she couldn’t honestly blame them. 

  
“You can’t possibly believe this crazy woman’s words, Dutch. C’mon. ”   
“Miss, please elaborate on that.”   
“Dutch? C’mon boss, she hit her head when she fell! ” Micah shouted, not very happy with the leader deciding to hear her story before making any judgment. (Y/N) was glad for it, who knows what would happen if he decided to listen to that idiot.

  
She grabbed her bag and started to look for her phone , it probably wouldn’t work much there but if time traveling is a thing , maybe ghost WiFi was too .  Who knows. Probably asking for too much there.  (Y/N) took a few steps closer and turned it on, showing them the colorful wallpaper and the date , “2021”, proceeding to shows some pictures of streets and buildings she had on her gallery .  It seemed to have worked, has everyone had a terrified look on their faces. Most of them were still a bit hesitant, and probably scared of the unknown.   
The girl turned to the leader, she didn’t have any proof about being his great-granddaughter. Wait, she didn’t ask for it too. Damn it, did she just get fooled by that woman?   
“I don’t have any proof, sir, but that woman told me I was… your granddaughter and needed me to save you all. ” Before he replied, she added. “ She did mention a one night woman you were with. ”   
“If what you’re telling us is the truth,” He began, slowly. Still watching her closely. “I guess you’ll have to stay with us.”   
Giving the man a slight smile, the girl nodded. She heard a few angrily mumbles coming from behind them, some of the gang’s members weren’t very happy with that sudden decision.  With a gentle pat on her shoulder , Dutch made his way to the middle of the camp and looked at everyone, rubbing his hands together with a serious , yet sympathetic expression. 

  
“Family, Miss (L/N) will stay with us for the time being. I don’t want any complaints about this. She showed us proof of her story and if she’s here to help us, we should give her a home. ” Nobody spoke, just silence. Maybe they didn’t want to oppose their leader. “Miss Grimshaw, please help Miss (Y/N) prepare a tent and show her around.”   
The older woman nodded, looking at Dutch and then glaring suspiciously at (Y/N).   
“Miss (Y/N), I would like to speak with you… privately. ” Feeling a sudden jump of the beat of her heart, the girl nodded. The serious tune on his voice addressing to her caught her by surprise. She didn’t like that tune coming from adults. Perhaps because every time that happened, they would blame her for something afterward and treat her like a child. 

  
“Don’t worry, he just wants to talk to you about that great-granddaughter thing, ya know,” Mary-Beth said, giving (Y/N) a warm smile. “I’ll catch you later, ‘kay? Someone has to show you around and meet the other folks. ”   
“Thanks…?” The girl tilted her head a bit. That’s right, they haven't presented themselves yet.   
“Mary-Beth. You? ” The young woman replied. Her name fit her perfectly. She looked like the main character of a romance novel.   
“(Y/N).”   
“Oh, well, nice to meet you, (Y/N) .  It’s better if you go now, don’t wanna keep Dutch waitin’. ” Mary said, already making her way to another tent. (Y/N) nodded in agreement, putting her brave face and walking confidently to Dutch’s tent. Alright, probably not that confident, but she couldn’t let the others think she’s weak or scared now. She had a role to keep! The thought about going back to 2021 was already in the back of her mind and probably would stay there for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting with Dutch, (Y/N) the time-traveler, decides to take a look around the camp while trying to convince herself this was not a dream but reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It's been a while since last chapter was posted, but I haven't forgotten about it! I'm also on Tumblr by the same username (Eveenstar) if you want to take a look at my other works :) Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Well, this was awkward. You couldn't hope to be in a worst situation than this (well, you kinda could) but hey, at least they seem to believe you, right? What else to think when somebody drops out of the sky in the middle of your "home"? 

“Well, Miss (L/N), from what you told me and the gang…You’re my great-granddaughter?” Dutch asked, his hands grabbing one of his books while he took a seat on his bed.

“Yes, sir.” The girl stood awkwardly on the tent’s entrance. She didn’t know what else to do, what, hug him? She didn't even know he existed before that old, strange lady appeared in her life. For her, Dutch was nothing but a stranger and maybe he thinks the same of her. 

“It’s…nice to meet you. A very interesting experience.” He sounded almost content with it, but also a bit shocked by his voice. “I hope your life is better than, you see, ours.”

The girl let out a nervous laugh. Almost immediately covering her mouth after it. “I’m actually being hunted down by the government. Me and my group, we…did some things they didn’t agree with.”

“Oh. I see. A revolutionist?” Dutch looked at her, his gaze made her feel a bit intimidated.

“Yeah, I guess that’s one way to call it.” How would she describe what a hacker was or the modern technology? Well, (Y/N) did take parts in a few riots so perhaps revolutionist was a appropriate term to call it on the 1800s. But she wasn’t so sure about that. The life she left behind, James and the others, everything she knew was...well, not dead, but non-existing now. 

“Don’t be so nervous, Miss.” The man said in a gentle tune. “I promise you, none of us will bring you any harm.” He stood up, slowly caressing her arm.

“Thanks.” She returned a kind smile, but was it the truth? 

_I wanted to go back that exact time, I didn't want to be there anymore. From all the movies and tvshows I'd seen, messing with the past doesn't go well, never. So who was I to tempt fate?_

"I have a few more questions for you, but you need to rest. Must've been hard getting here." Dutch guided you outside and handed you some stuff, probably to make your own tent. You really hoped there weren't many bugs out here. "I'll let you get settled first."

You nodded, before taking a few hesitant steps towards the "light" (or, in this case, a fellow tree a bit distant from the others). You didn't want to bother anyone, so you began making your little forth underneath a tree and next to a few rocks. But, not that you haven't gone camping before, but this was harder than it looked. It's like your own house was fighting against you. Things kept falling or getting in the way, and nothing was going according to plan. A frustrated sigh escaped your lips.

"Need some help?" 

You flinched at the voice and turned around to meet eyes with, by your memory, Javier Escuella. He was taller in person. That's all you had to say, for now. He had a soft yet deep gaze on his eyes, but if we're being honest, he looked threatening. He raised an curious eyebrow by how long you were taking to answer his simple question. You nodded, then chuckled nervously and waved around the "tent" you were building. 

"I'm having a bit of trouble here."

With a better set of hands, your little fort was finished in just two hours. This felt different, y'know? Surreal to say the least. Few birds were singing, the horses in the background, the wind blowing through you, the nature, the sounds of people talking, a life you've never known. Not like this. It was kinda similiar to the life you and your friends had, the only difference being: You didn't held camps in the wild. Like Dutch, you were the leader of your group, and James was your right hand. Maybe you did resemble him a bit, just maybe. Now you were here, talking and interacting with people that in your time, were long gone. You were changing history, the past, everything. Was this the right choice? 

"Are you okay?" 

"Sì," You immediately looked at him, "Sorry, kinda drifted off a bit." 

Javier stared at you in confusion, "Drifted?" 

"Oh, yeah, sorry hah. I got lost in thought."

For your delight, Javier laughed at it before excusing himself and leaving you there to your own miserable mind. Your bed felt heavy and rocky, but it's better than nothing. You had no idea what to do now, should you go meet the others? Well, they certainly thing you're strange. Mary-Beth seemed to like you, and she could become your first friend here! Keep the hopes up, (Y/N), you're definitely gonna need it here. 

"Ahem, hey Mary!" 

"(Y/N)! How was the meeting with Dutch?" She paused her book and glanced over to you, while patting her hand next to her. "Come, sit!"

"It was alright," You replied almost robotically. Your mind was empty to any functional thoughts. 

"This is like a fantasy book. You came from the future to change the past, and met a long lost relative." Mary-Beth almost had stars in her eyes while thinking about the "amazing" story of yours. For as amazing as it sounds, it really wasn't something that cool once you experienced it. You felt out of place. "Tell me, how is the future?" 

Your mind ran through all the memories you have, every information, every place, every moment now lost in time. 

"It's...harsh, unfair and cruel. Like it always has been, I suppose."

"It can't be that bad, surely." For as much as the media likes to portray the modern age as a fairy tale, it's more of a terror genre. You remember the cruel things people had told you over the years, how your dreams were not realistic enough, "become a doctor!" everybody said. 

_ "They don't care about us. They don't care for people like you and me." Jamie told me once. I wonder how he is now. I miss everybody, especially those late nights when we used to sing our hearts out and dance as if there was no tomorrow. It's too late now.  _

You gave her a small smile, "Not always." 

She returned the smile, happily. 

"So what's wrong with you, you old fool?" 

A tall, bearded man drunkly limped towards someone older, Hosea Matthews, and spoke in a way that the older man didn't seem to like one bit. Hosea didn't even spare him a glance,"Go sleep it off, you drunken baffoon." 

Bill Williamson, as you know remembered correctly now, stepped closer to Hosea and stared at him, almost as if he was daring him to repeat it again, "Excuse me?"

Like the winds change the tides, Hosea got up in a swift movement and pointed his gun at Bill, who fell to his feet. "I've excused you quite enough! Go sleep it off, is that clear?" 

Bill hurriedly got back on his feet and stepped back, hands in the air with, what you could call, a frightened look on his face (which changed to angry after a few seconds).

"Okay!...Okay." 

The few people that were present either got back to whatever they were doing or didn't even mind the occurence in the first place, like it was something normal to happen around here. You excused yourself and made your way to Hosea, who was sitting on a wooden table. You wondered where they got all this stuff, including the tables. Did they make them? Steal them? You rolled your eyes at the thought of the gang going to a local bar and stealing all of their tables. 

"Uh, hello!" You greeted and took a seat in front of him. "I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm...Well, you probably alright know who I am." You chuckled.  


"Hosea Matthews, " He looked at you with a serene look on his eyes. He reminded you of those elderly folks you'd meet around town who were incredibly nice for their own good. "Have you been handling this alright? I know how this gang can be sometimes."  


"I haven't had the chance to meet everybody yet, just Dutch, Mary-Beth, Javier and you, sir." 

"Well, all in due time. You can come to me if you need anythin' else." 

"Thank you, I'll make sure to remember it." 

_ Hosea was like a father to me, or for most people in the gang. Wish I'd met someone like him before. He was a good man. I remember, when I first met him, that I thought he'd ask me plenty of questions about the future. To my surprise, he didn't. I think he wanted me to have some space, process everything that's happened so far. I miss him the most. Apart from Arthur, and Dutch. Who lost his way.  _

_ When I arrived, I had to make up my mind. I had to compose myself because this was about to be my new life, "for now" , I thought. I was ready to face this reality of time-traveling and the way things worked in that era. I was foolish. So, so foolish. _


End file.
